Time to Go Shopping
"Time to Go Shopping" is the fourth episode of SurvivORG: MORGquesas. Night Four Rotu returned from Tribal Council relieved over the unanimous vote, but their relief was not to last long. Just a few hours after the vote went down, the tribes were summoned to the beach and told that they were swapping into two tribes of nine, decided by randomizer. Coincidentally, the two new tribes, Maraamu 2.0 and Rotu 2.0, wound up with three groups of three members from each original tribe. Following the switch, the new tribes were sent back to their camps, with tribal lines drawn and everything up for grabs. Day Five The new tribes returned to the beach the next morning to learn the next immunity challenge: The Survivor Auction. Each contestant was given $5000 to use as they pleased to bid on a selection of nine items. The items up for bidding were: # Tribal Immunity for Maraamu # Tribal Immunity for Rotu # Individual Immunity at your next Tribal Council (Maraamu) # Individual Immunity at your next Tribal Council (Rotu) # The exact location of an item on the Safari # An extra Safari visit whenever you want, at any point in the game # A trip to Exile Island for the next time your tribe loses, allowing you to skip Tribal Council # An advantage for your tribe in the next immunity challenge # A public immunity idol that will work until the merge. If bought, the owner of this item will be identified. The contestants were given a day to plan their bidding strategies, and results were revealed the following day. Whichever tribal immunity item had the highest combined bid would win immunity. On the Safari, members of the old Soliantu tribe managed to meet up and discuss the game. Zach and Lizard chatted about their tribes on Kauai, while on Tonga, Bowman and Pursi tried to talk Kaye into throwing the challenge. Critically, in New Zealand, Pory and Fishbach worked together to open the pier in New Zealand. And while Pory talked Fishbach into letting him go to the end of the pier, believing something was there, it was Fishbach who received a fake idol for staying behind. Night Five At Maraamu camp, the OG Maraamu tribe members (Brayth, Kyle, and LilFishbach) were the swing group, as they were approached by both the Soliantu (Zach, Pory, and Kaye) and the Rotu (Angela, Arctos, and Lana). Meanwhile, on Rotu, the Soliantu three (Bowman, Lizard, and Pursi) worked to secure the votes of Spooky, Chicken, Kenny, and Wavey to blindside Noah if they lost. Unbeknownst to them, Maraamu and Rotu had begun collaborating basically within the hour that they arrived on the beach together, and collaborated together to throw the challenge to try and prevent the Soliantu from winning the public immunity idol and Rotu from winning tribal immunity. Day Six The auction results were revealed, and Maraamu had the highest bid for tribal immunity, securing their safety and sending Rotu to Tribal Council. In addition, Pursi won individual immunity for Rotu, Fishbach won both individual immunity for Maraamu and the Exile Island trip, Ali won the exact location a Safari item, Noah won the extra trip, Rotu won the advantage in the next immunity challenge, and Bowman won the public immunity idol. Following the results, there was a heated debate between Noah and Bowman, with the former accusing the latter of lying about what he bid on the immunity idol. With the auction closed, Rotu were sent off to Tribal Council. The Maaramu-Rotu alliance on Rotu instantly reeled from these results, as this scenario was the 1 outcome they didn’t want to see come to fruition. Tribal Council Tribal Council immediately got off to an explosive start, as Bowman announced that he would be playing his idol that night. Pursi took this opportunity to attack Chicken for attempting to take control of the post-swap tribe. Meanwhile, in confessional, both Lizard and Bowman passed their idols to Pursi in order to bluff their tribemates, which he revealed in public, but things got dicey when Pursi refused to give the idol back to Bowman. Spooky also felt insecure in his spot in the tribe, and said that his vote up for grabs. As the deadline approached, it seemed like Noah was heading home, due to driving Kenny and Wavey away with his indecisiveness in regards to a spilt vote plan on Spooky. He was tipped off about the plan and took his rage out on Wavey. He seemed to be drawing dead, but Bowman and Pursi got too confident and overplayed their hand. The two approached Noah and attempted to negotiate a deal: they would keep Noah in and put their group's votes on Wavey, in exchange for their safety and the extra items Rotu won in the auction. With less than an hour to go, Wavey and Spooky were tipped off and flipped their votes onto Lizard, who was deemed the least likely to have an idol played on him, and with minutes to spare, they convinced Chicken to vote with them. With no idols played, Lizard was blindsided in a 5-2-2 decision, giving Rotu and Maraamu the upper hand, and leaving Bowman and Pursi in dire straits. Votes Post-Swap Tribes Trivia * The episode's title was said by Bowman, discussing his plan for the auction. * This vote was one of the most "live" (and the latest live) of any votes in the early SurvivORG canon, with votes flipping back and forth throughout the last hour.